Innocent Soonyoung!
by kyung064
Summary: Intinya Soonyoung atau yang dikenal dengan Hoshi itu dapat predikat 'Jomblo Seumur Hidup' gara-gara ibunya. tapi gara-gara Lee Jihoon, ia sudah tidak polos lagi. WooShi couple Hoshi/Soonyoung x Jihoon/Woozi.


**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064  
 **Tittle:** **Innocent Soonyoung** **  
Cast: Kwon Soonyoung** **(Hoshi)** **, Lee Jihoon** **(Woozi)** **, Seventeen  
Other Cast: **YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
 **Words:** 1744  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
 **Happy reading**

Lelaki berambut pirang-biru –dia bilang dia mau eksperimen warna rambut— itu merapatkan tudung _hoodie_ nya, lalu menarik tali _hoodie_ nya itu hingga wajahnya hampir tertutup sepenuhnya. Walaupun udara begitu dingin sampai menusuk tulangnya, tapi entah kenapa ada sinar matahari, membuatnya tidak bisa membuka mata dengan sempurna.

Beberapa mahasiswa menyapanya, ia hanya nyengir lebar membalas sapaan mereka. Dinobatkan jadi ketua klub menari tahun ini membuat popularitasnya naik secara drastis, senang sih senang jadi terkenal. Tapi sampai umur dua puluh tahun begini Kwon Soonyoung masih belum menemukan pacar, jangan-jangan ibunya mengutuknya.

Tapi masa ibunya tega mengutuk anak setampan Soonyoung, ngomong-ngomong itu ia jadi ingat perkataan ibunya setiap ia akan masuk SD, SMP, SMA, bahkan Kuliah. ' _Soonyoung-ah, perhatikan prestasi akademikmu, asah bakatmu, urusan pacaran bisa nanti saja._ ' Kata-kata itu yang selalu membuat Soonyoung dapat predikat 'Jomblo Seumur Hidup.'

Bletak!

"AW!" karena asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, Soonyoung menabrak sesuatu –atau mungkin seseorang- karena dia mendengar erangan kesakitan. "Y—Ya! Siapa disana? Siapa yang menabrakku?" Soonyoung memandang ke depannya namun kosong, lelaki sipit itu mengusap-usap dadanya yang sakit. "Kok tidak ada orang ya?" gumam Soonyoung.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu tadi mencengkram celananya, "Aku disini," Soonyoung sontak menunduk dan mendapati seseorang terduduk di lantai, pipinya tembam, dan ia mengusap-usap kepalanya sendiri. Tanpa babibu, Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya membantu lelaki itu berdiri.

Ketika lelaki itu berdiri Soonyoung jadi terkejut sendiri, dia mungil, bahkan pucuk kepalanya saja hanya sampai se-bibir Soonyoung. Padahal Soonyoung itu tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran laki-laki, masih kalah dengan Mingyu dan Joshua. Jelas saja Soonyoung tidak menyadarinya dan menabraknya.

Soonyoung terdiam menunggu permintaan maaf dari lelaki itu, namun lelaki itu malah berniat pergi, tentu saja dengan sigap Soonyoung menahan tangannya. " _Wae?_ " tanyanya sedikit ketus, mata kecilnya menatap Soonyoung tajam seolah berniat membunuh. "Kau—tidak berminat minta maaf gitu.. padaku?" kedua alis lelaki yang lebih pendek bertautan. "Tidak. Karena pertama, kau yang menabrakku. Dan kedua, aku yang akan menunggu permintaan maafmu." Kemudian lelaki mungil itu pergi, Soonyoung terheran-heran _kok_ ada orang kecil dengan nyali segede itu? Biasanya anak-anak akan takut atau segan melihat Soonyoung, dia kan terhitung senior disini.

Tapi tunggu dulu, wajah lelaki itu sangat asing, dan dia tidak mengenal namanya. Jangan-jangan….

"Dia pasti anak SMP yang mencari kakaknya, atau mungkin anak SMA yang sedang _tour campus._ Biasa, namanya juga menjelang penerimaan mahasiswa baru." Gumam Soonyoung, kemudian ia menampilkan senyum mengerikan di wajahnya. "Tapi dia imut sekali Ya Tuhan! Jangan bilang aku pedofil? _Andwae_!"

"Kau itu ngapain? Dasar _kunyuk,_ " itu Wen Junhui dan Jeon Wonwoo, menatap Soonyoung yang jejingkrakan dengan pandangan super jijik.

. . .

"—Sudah gitu _hyung_ dia tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel kakak! Demi apa! Dia kecil-kecil tidak sopan, tapi aku suka! Dia siapa ya kira-kira, apa _hyung_ mengenalnya? Tapi dia pakai baju bebas, apa dia bolos sekolah pagi tadi?" Jeonghan mendesah panjang mendengar ocehan Kwon Soonyoung setelah pelajaran selesai, lelaki itu bahkan sampai masuk ke kelasnya dan menarik kursi di depannya.

Sementara itu Wonwoo hanya diam, terbiasa hanya menjadi pendengar bukan jadi penasihat. Dia juga datang ke kelas Jeonghan karena diseret-seret lelaki rambut biru itu. "Mana aku tahu, lagipula kau yakin dia anak SMA? Dan itu juga salahmu pakai melamun segala," Jeonghan menepuk bahu Soonyoung, lalu berdiri dan mengemasi barang-barangnya. Baik Soonyoung dan Wonwoo menatap cara jalan Jeonghan yang aneh. "Kau kenapa _hyung?_ Habis jatuh?"

Sontak rona merah mewarnai pipi Jeonghan, "A—aku duluan, Jisoo mau mengunjungi Jisoo di departemennya, tidak mau kalau dia digoda junior lagi. _Bye!_ " dengan sedikit menyeret langkah Jeonghan meninggalkan mereka, membuat Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo meminta jawaban. Kalau Jeonghan habis jatuh seharusnya dia cerita, maksudnya mereka kan bersahabat. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Makanya, coba jatuh cinta biar kau paham." Nasihat Wonwoo.

Dua alis lelaki itu bertautan, apa hubungannya Jeonghan yang jalan dengan langkah aneh dengan jatuh cinta? Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban Soonyoung memilih melangkah keluar dan mendapati Wonwoo yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, dari posturnya sih ia dapat langsung menebak kalau itu Mingyu. Setahun di bawah mereka dan dua tahun di bawah Joshua dan Jeonghan, dari departemen _Broadcasting Art_ yang sekarang sudah bergabung dengan departemen teater dan membentuk departemen baru bernama _Theatre &Art_.

Anak itu suka sekali main ke departemen mereka –Jeonghan, Soonyoung, dan Wonwoo, katanya di departemen performing art kantinnya enak dan murah. Dasar pikirannya makan saja, makanya tubuhnya jadi mirip Namsan _tower_ berjalan, sudah gitu pacaran dengan Wonwoo pula. Jadi mirip sumpit kalau mereka berdiri berdua. Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangan, terbiasa jadi makhluk paling _nelangsa_ di kampus ketika teman-temannya pulang dengan pacar, untung ia anak yang kuat.

Ketika akan menuju parkiran, ia melewati taman departemennya Jisoo. Lelaki kalem itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang tapi ia tidak menemukan Jeonghan disana. "Yo! Josh!" sapanya kelewat semangat, Jisoo menoleh, sudah hafal dengan suara heboh itu. "Hoi Hosh!" sapanya balik, namun mata Hoshi yang biasanya seperti jarum jam itu melebar sedikit.

Namun sepertinya Jisoo kembali larut dalam perbincangannya, mengabaikan Soonyoung yang belum bergerak. 'Kenapa Jisoo _hyung_ kenal dengan anak kecil itu?!' pekiknya dalam hati tak terima.

.

"AAA SAKITT!"

Jisoo terkekeh kecil meski mukanya menunjukkan sedikit rasa bersalah, sementara itu Jeonghan melipat tangan di dada jadi ini anak yang dibahas Soonyoung tadi. Wonwoo dan Mingyu absen untuk kali ini, ngomong-ngomong yang berteriak barusan itu Soonyoung, rambutnya ditarik-tarik oleh anak yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya. "Makanya jangan bilang aku seperti anak kecil, aku Lee Jihoon, seangkatan denganmu, dan dari departemen yang sama dengan Jisoo."

Jadi ceritanya Soonyoung tadi berlari ke arah Jisoo dan menyemprotnya dengan kata-kata ' _Hyung,_ jadi dia adikmu? Kemarin tersesat,' tapi Jihoon langsung beringas seperti itu. Maklum, siapa yang tidak marah dikira anak SMA disaat umurnya sudah dua puluh tahun. Jangan kira tubuhnya yang kecil ini lemah ya, begini juga ia mantan anak ekskul Karate di SMA.

"Lepaskan Soonyoung Jihoon-ah, kau tidak lihat rambutnya yang hampir rontok?" Jihoon melihat beberapa helai rambut berwarna biru-pirang di telapak tangannya, persis seperti bulu ayam hias yang dijual di depan sekolah dasar. " _Mian._ " Gumamnya pelan, mereka baru bertemu dua kali tapi ia sudah main tangan ke lelaki itu.

Mengusap-usap rambutnya yang perih Soonyoung memilih bersembunyi di balik tubuh Jeonghan, tipikal anak mama sekali. Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya, "Maafkan aku, soal yang kemarin, dan soal yang sekarang. Aku Lee Jihoon," Jihoon mengenalkan dirinya sekali lagi, tapi Soonyoung hanya melirik telapak tangan seputih gula itu, Jeonghan menepuk lelaki yang mencengkram pinggangnya itu. "Jangan seperti anak kecil, kenalan sana!" bisiknya.

Persis seperti adegan sinetron, ketika ayah Jisoo dan ibu Jeonghan menikah, namun keduanya memiliki anak dari pernikahan yang sebelumnya. Astaga, maaf aku mulai berbicara macam-macam. Dengan gemetaran Soonyoung menyambut tangan itu, "K—Kwon Soonyoung," gumamnya, Jisoo jadi ingin tertawa dan merekam wajah _epic_ Soonyoung, kapan lagi ia bisa lihat si ketua klub menari gemetaran seperti ini.

"Nah, karena kalian sekarang sudah kenal, aku dan Jeonghan bisa pergi lebih dulu. Ngomong-ngomong Jihoon pergi ke departemenmu bukan untuk _tour campus,_ dia menemui adik sepupunya yang dari China, Xu Minghao." Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk, "Ah Seo Myungho? Dia ada di klubku ngomong-ngomong," Jisoo menaikkan kedua alisnya tanda 'terserahlah' soalnya entah kenapa Minghao jadi punya nama Korea tiba-tiba.

Begitu pasangan sembilan puluh lima _liner_ itu pergi, Jihoon langsung mencengkram ujung mantel Jisoo, lelaki itu menoleh. "Mana _ice cream_ nya? Tadi kalian janji mentraktirku?" Jeonghan terkekeh, karena Jisoo dan Jihoon tetangga apartemen ia jadi akrab juga dengan anak itu. Jihoon sudah mirip adiknya dengan Jisoo saja, lelaki cantik itu menundukkan badannya dan berbisik di telinga Jihoon. Kira-kira isinya "Mintalah pada Soonyoung, dia bisa membelikanmu bermangkuk-mangkuk,"

Dan keduanya melambaikan tangan. Jihoon menoleh pada Soonyoung, yang diberi tatapan olehnya langsung menciut berniat pergi tapi Jihoon menahan lengannya. "Ayo beli _ice cream._ "

Meski harus cengo selama hampir semenit, akhirnya keduanya sampai di kedai _ice cream_ kesukaan Jihoon. "Jeonghan _hyung_ bilang kau akan mentraktirku, **benar kan?** " tanyanya disertai penekanan di akhir kalimat, Soonyoung gelagapan dan hanya mengangguk gamblang, awas ya mereka. "Y—Ya, pilih saja, sesukamu."

Untung saja ayahnya tidak pelit memberi uang saku, hingga ia bisa membeli banyak hal sendiri, jadi berbagi dengan si kecil itu tidak masalah sama sekali. Ia Cuma takut tiba-tiba menjadi korban keberingasannya untuk yang kesekian kali. "Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi heran, tumben mereka pulang cepat-cepat." Gumam Jihoon sambil menunggu pesanan, "Mungkin karena tadi Jeonghan _hyung_ sakit, dia habis jatuh sepertinya, kau tidak lihat cara jalannya?"

Sontak wajah putih lelaki yang lebih kecil berubah jadi rona merah jambu, Soonyoung menatapnya aneh. Kenapa dari tadi ia melihat orang-orang tersipu malu? Tatapan mata Soonyoung memancarkan rasa keingintahuan yang besar, "Jeonghan _hyung_ itu bukannya jatuh Soonyoung, tapi.."

Soonyoung makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jihoon berusaha mencari jawaban, "Kenapa?" tanyanya tak tahan. "Masa kau tidak tahu! Mereka habis melakukan _itu._ " Jihoon melirihkan kalimatnya, itu? Soonyoung membeo dalam hati, kira-kira Jihoon memakai kata ganti itu untuk apa? Jangan-jangan Jeonghan dan Jisoo liburan tanpa mengajaknya? Lalu mereka main di arena yang mengharuskan keduanya terjatuh? Tapi Jisoo baik-baik saja, atau mungkin keseimbangan Jeonghan buruk?

Menatap wajah bodoh Soonyoung yang terlihat makin bodoh ketika berpikir membuat _mood_ Jihoon turun, ia mengusap wajahnya kesal. Jadi lelaki di depannya tidak tahu? Percuma sudah mengodenya, "Lupakan!" gumam Jihoon, "Eh mana bisa seperti itu? Ayolah beritahu aku mereka habis berbuat apa supaya besok aku bisa bertanya dan menagih siapa tahu mereka liburan tanpa sepengetahuanku—"

"Ber-cin-ta." Jihoon menjawab dengan penekanan di setiap suku kata, Soonyoung mendelik. "A—Apa?!" beruntung bagi Jihoon _ice cream_ nya datang tepat waktu, dengan kalap lelaki mungil itu memakan _ice cream_ nya, tidak perduli ia makin kedinginan di tengah musim dingin sekalipun.

Dan Soonyoung masih mencerna kata-katanya, bercinta? Yaampun, ternyata hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu. Tidak salah lagi, Soonyoung pasti akan segera menerima undangan dari keduanya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, wajah Jihoon yang malu-malu ituloh jadi mirip anjing peliharaannya di rumah—tidak! Tidak! Ia tidak mengejek Jihoon seperti anjing, maksudnya dia itu imut, minta didekap dengan erat di dada.

Cup!

Jihoon mendongak horor dengan wajah Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba sudah tidak berjarak di depannya, ia sampai harus menahan nafas. "Ada sisa _ice cream_ di bibirmu, lagipula bibirmu _pink_ sekali, seperti permen." Dan Soonyoung menjilat bibir Jihoon sebelum mendaratkan satu kecupan lagi. "Mau berkencan denganku?"

Jihoon menganga lebar.

Soonyoung _fix_ tidak polos lagi, dan ini gara-gara Jihoon.

Soonyoung sudah dewasa, akhirnya!

Tapi Jihoon panik, ia rasa wajahnya _terbakar._ Terbakar rasa malu tepatnya.

 **End**

 **HAHAHAH**

 **Baca profil lama Soonyoung tulisannya 'dia tidak pernah punya pacar sedari kecil' kan mau ketawa. Terus pengen aja sekali-sekali Jihoon jadi uke dominan.**

 **Ngomong apa…**

 **Btw ini lanjutannya His Accent, abis ini mau buat lagi hehe.**

 **RCL?^^**


End file.
